


It Belongs In The Hoard

by Nellblazer



Series: The Tarot Challenge [4]
Category: American Gods (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Heist, Old Gods, Priestesses, Romance, Romantic Fluff, The Hoard, Worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 18:01:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30126693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nellblazer/pseuds/Nellblazer
Summary: Day 4 of the Tarot Challenge is The Wheel of FortuneThe Sun’s treasure has been stored in a museum for centuries and you help Sweeney to steal it back. Sweeney decides to show you something truly amazing in return.*Please do not replicate my work anywhere else without my express permission*
Relationships: Mad Sweeney (American Gods)/Reader
Series: The Tarot Challenge [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2211630
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	It Belongs In The Hoard

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: None  
> Prompt will appear in the text in bold

“ **We did it! I can't believe it!** ” I jump up and down on the spot as we finally get back to my home.

“Really? Yer couldn't believe it when we have a _literal lucky coin_?” Sweeney snorts, putting down the backpack that clinks together.

“Look, I'm just amazed we pulled off a museum heist,” I push his shoulder and he barely moves. “I've never done anything like that before!”

“Ye've never prayed to many gods before,” he opens the bag. “'Specially not ones who keep losin' their sacred items.”

“You're the only one,” I watch him extract the golden torc, the spear tip and the crown.

“And it stays that way, little priestess,” he gives me a grumpy warning glare.

“Isn't that selfish?” I tease.

“Yeah but I'm fuckin' allowed to be. Centuries without worship makes a god greedy,” he puts the crown on and his surliness melts away to be replaced by a look of peace. “Been a long time since I wore this.”

“Suits you.”

Sweeney smiles a little shyly before taking it back off. The look in his eyes is reminiscent, misted over with memories. It was worth fleeing for my life from the museum security and the police just to see him so content.

“Wanna see it?” he whispers.

“See what?”

“The hoard.”

“Is that allowed?”

“It's the Sun's treasure and I'm a child of the Sun. I can bring anyone I want to,” he clasps the items in his hands and holds his arms out wide. “Just embrace me and I can get us there.”

I was curious, very curious so I wrapped my arms around him and he did the same back. I could feel the torc poking into my spine but I gathered he needed to have a tight grip.

“Close yer eyes, girl,” Sweeney says softly. “And don't let go.”

It felt like I was spinning, like I was on the world's most extreme merry go round. I was sure I was going to be sick but all at once, it stopped and when my brain found its equilibrium again, I realised I could feel warmth licking at my skin.

“Open yer eyes,” Sweeney lets go.

When I do, I think I said a string of curse words in a row because the leprechaun started laughing behind me.

Everywhere was covered in gold. Piles and piles stretched as far as I could see and it was not only coins but weapons, armour and even kitchenware.

All of this was bathed in an orange glow that reflected the flaming sun above. I thought I was going to burn my eyes out by staring at it but it was dim, like it knew the level of brightness I could handle.

“The Sun approves,” Sweeney places the items on the ground and there's a ripple above, a solar flare that twists briefly like the offering had been accepted. “And it approves of you.”

“Me? It knows me?”

“It knows yer worship of me, knows what you've done in its name.”

“This is...it's beautiful. I've never seen anything like it.”

“I thought ye deserved to see,” Sweeney puts his arm around my shoulders. “Luck brought ye to me that day in the antique store but it was your decision to stick around and help me. I make sure my followers are well looked after.”

“It's so peaceful here. I can see why you run off to this place to escape for a while. I can't really explain it but it just feels welcoming and...and like you're safe here.”

“Aye, the Sun is very lovin' to those who serve,” he looks up fondly at the burning sphere above. “I'm glad ye like it here.”

“Thank you for showing me,” I turn to him and lay my head in the crook of his neck.

“Little priestess?” his fingers tip my chin up and here, in the hoard, I saw something of his godliness reflected in his face. “Would ye honour me one more time?”

“How?”

“Acceptin' my kiss n' favour?”

The antiquated way he says it makes me smile. Sweeney might be a big lumbering idiot at times but really was a gentle giant at heart.

I grabbed him by the collar of his tatty denim jacket and pulled him into a kiss which he accepted with such gusto that he grabbed me and picked me up off the floor.

The warmth I had felt on my skin suddenly seemed to work deeper, to warm me from the very core as the Sun's love and Sweeney's washed over me.

If this was the worship of a god, then I would forever be his priestess.

“Of all the treasure in the hoard, you are the most precious thing,” Sweeney whispers to me. “The Sun has given me the greatest gift of all.”


End file.
